


Trying to Sleep

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Superpower Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil and Logan are awake in the middle of the night for different reasons. Featuring more power hugs!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 46
Kudos: 240





	Trying to Sleep

Virgil really should try to go to sleep. It was already 2am and it was a school night, but despite that, he was still on his phone. He… didn’t really want to go to sleep. His stupid brain had apparently decided it was nightmare week, and he’d had a particularly vicious one last night that had put him on edge for the whole day. He… didn’t want a repeat performance.

At the same time, he also knew that not sleeping was likely to make his anxiety even worse and make him physically miserable as well. He sighed. He should sleep.

…

He’d get himself a glass of water and then he’d sleep.

…

He wasn’t stalling.

He slipped out of bed. Missy made an unhappy grunt, and he patted her head in apology for disturbing her. She flopped over to take up even more of the bed than she’d already been taking up.

He put his feet into the cat paw slippers Patton had gotten him and shoved his door open the rest of the way. (It had already been open enough for Missy to get in and out at will.)

He was walking down the steps when he felt a poke on his shoulder out of nowhere. He blinked. Logan was awake at this hour? Tilting his head, he sent tendrils of shadows out across the bottom floor of the house. He found something radiating warmth in Logan’s office and let his shadows wrap around it. Virgil smirked when it immediately tried to wiggle away as he turned to head to Logan’s office.

“Virgil, your shadows are _cold_ ,” Logan said the second Virgil opened his office door.

“Would you rather I set you on fire?” Virgil asked. Logan rolled his eyes and Virgil allowed the shadows that had wrapped around him to unravel for the most part, though he let the couple of tendrils wrapped around his ankles linger. “So, what are you doing up?” Virgil asked, taking a seat on his desk. Though in truth there was no need for the question. There was only one reason Logan would be up at this hour. In fact,… Virgil laid down across his desk on the piles of papers in front of Logan. His head landed on a textbook.

Logan sighed. “I was working on that.”

“At 2am?” Virgil asked, without moving.

“Patton’s influence on you is routinely inconvenient.”

Virgil just smiled up at him cheekily.

Logan leaned back in his chair, unable to get to his math for the moment. “And what are you doing up?” he asked.

“I was just getting a glass of water,” Virgil said.

Logan considered him for a long moment. His hand came up to touch the top of Virgil’s head. “You didn’t seem to have a good day yesterday.”

Virgil shrugged. “Haven’t been sleeping well.”

Logan frowned. “Nightmares?”

“Yeah,” Virgil admitted. “I’ll talk to Emile about them tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

“You should do so, but I will still worry,” Logan said. Virgil rolled his eyes at him. “Did you have another tonight?”

Virgil shook his head. “Haven’t been able to convince myself to go to sleep tonight yet.”

“I see,” Logan said. “We should probably both actually try.”

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed. “I was going to when I got back upstairs.”

Logan nodded and stood. “Let’s get you your glass of water,” he suggested.

Virgil nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He noted with amusement that he was also wearing his pair of cat paw slippers.

They both got a glass of water and stood at the counter. Logan must have noticed the way Virgil was having his shadows curl around his ankles with a gentle pressure, because Virgil felt a soft squeeze around his middle via Logan’s powers. Virgil smiled at him, and the pressure didn’t let up until they’d both finished off their water and put their glasses in the sink. Logan put a hand on his back as the exited the kitchen, and they climbed the stairs together.

Logan paused outside of Virgil’s door and looked him over. “Would you like to sleep with Patton and I tonight?” he asked.

Virgil couldn’t help but be surprised by the offer. “I… would there even be enough room for all of us?” he asked.

“I’m sure we’d manage.” Virgil bit his lip. When he didn’t respond for a few seconds, Logan just smiled at him. “Come on,” he said. He pushed Virgil gently, but firmly down the hallway towards their bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, Logan passed him to lean over the bed “Patton,” he said, shaking the man gently. Patton made a confused noise. “Move over. We have a guest.”

“Hmm?” he asked blinking open his eyes. He squinted at Virgil. “Hi Virgil.”

“Hey, dad.”

He still looked confused and tired, but he scooted more to one side of the bed and opened his arms in invitation. With just a moment of hesitation, Virgil crawled into their bed. Patton instantly wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead with a hum.

The bed depressed as Logan climbed onto the other side. “He won’t even remember this in the morning,” Logan said amused. “He’ll have no idea how you got here.”

“I’m ‘wake,” Patton slurred.

“Of course, dear,” he said. Then he mumbled “dead to the world,” under his breath.

Virgil laughed and Patton reached over him to smack Logan gently. “Go to sleep.”

“Yes, love,” Logan replied. Logan settled the blankets around all three of them with a mix of his hands and his powers, and then he slipped off his glasses. Patton’s grip had already gone slack around Virgil, but just having him close and having Logan’s shoulder pressed into his back helped Virgil feel a lot braver about the concept of going to sleep.

“Goodnight,” Virgil said. There wasn’t a response from Patton, but Logan patted him on the back.

“Sleep well.”


End file.
